


Legislaceration - The Turnabout!

by Geist



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Sensation Play, Sensory Deprivation, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-12
Updated: 2011-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geist/pseuds/Geist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade returns to Terezi. Terezi thinks Jade wants to submit to her once more, but she's in for a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legislaceration - The Turnabout!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow-up to my previous story 'Legislaceration', found here http://archiveofourown.org/works/210871 . Enjoy!

Terezi sat in her room, disconsolately squeezing a scalemate between her hands. Her thoughts were on Dave and Karkat, and her feelings for both. Talking to the human and knowing he was doomed, even if an incarnation of him would continue on in another time-line had upset her more than she'd wanted to admit. And Karkat! How could that nubby-horned idiot have been so insensitive. Granted he hadn't actually known anything at all about what she'd been going through, but that was still no excuse. The worst of her grief had passed, but she still felt down. She sighed, dropped her plushy and stood up. Perhaps sitting on one of the walkways that criss-crossed her room and smelling the inky blackness that filled the centre of the asteroid would cheer her up.

As she turned to leave, she heard something that practically made her heart explode. Two words, spoken in a cheerful girl's voice.

"Hi, Terezi!"

Terezi whirled round, her nostrils flaring wildly. An image formed in her mind of a bespectacled girl with long black hair, clothed in an evening dress shimmering with green highlights. Pink clouds of perfume swirled around this apparition, blurring her form.

"Jade?" Terezi said, her voice full of surprise.

"It's me," Jade said. She smiled demurely and dropped a small handbag that was hanging off her shoulder onto the floor.

Terezi took an uncertain step forward. "But...how? You didn't even use a transportalizer."

"Well, it took a little bit of help from Dave...nice picture of him, by the way," she said, nodding at the chalk mural of the Knight of Time scrawled on the wall, "so I'm actually future-past Jade." She paused. "Or is that past-future? I don't know. Anyway, the point is, with Dave's help, I came here in much the same way..."

"...as I can do this."

The image of Jade in Terezi's mind blurred and vanished into nothingness, and then the last part of Jade's sentence came from behind the troll girl instead of in front of her. A pair of slender arms wrapped around her shoulders and squeezed her. Terezi took a sniff, and her nose confirmed that Jade had indeed gone from being in front of her to behind her without covering the intervening space.

"How did you do that," she gasped.

Jade grinned. "Remember my title?"

"Witch of Space...ahhh."

"Exactly. I may not have hit god-tier, but I learnt a few tricks."

"Not bad."

"Yeah...but this whole time I've been adventuring, I've been thinking of you. I wanted to see you before everything...err, begins for you."

"You have? What do you mean by 'everything begins'?"

"Don't worry about that for now. I was thinking about what you did to me when we met the last time. How scared I was at first, but then..."

Aha, Terezi thought to herself, here it comes. She grinned.

Jade started to run her hands down Terezi's arms, pressing herself closer to her. Her nimbus of perfume reached Terezi's nose, clouding the troll's 'vision' with a pink haze.

"...I though about how helpless I was, how much power you had over me..."

And how good it made you feel to be so utterly subjugated to me. Terezi's train of thought continued along it's plotted course.

Jade took Terezi's hand in her own and gave it a squeeze, gently guiding it to her stomach, and at the same time gently pulling Terezi's arm behind her back. Jade's other hand dropped to her side and pointed a pair of fingers at her discarded bag. There was a clink of metal, and Jade felt a slight weight in her palm. Ever so slowly, she brought it upwards, all the while pouring her honeyed words into Terezi's ears.

"...I couldn't stop remembering the way you made me feel with your hands, your tongue, your lips," Jade broke off and giggled "that toy. It was all so new. And all the while I was working through my land..."

You couldn't wait for me to do it to you again.

"...I couldn't wait to have my turn to do it to you."

"Yes Jade! Of course I'll put you under my tender dominance...wait, what?!"

Click. Terezi felt a steel band encircle her wrist, and then before she could react, Jade had gripped Terezi's other arm and pulled it behind her back, snapping the other end of the handcuffs around her other wrist. She stumbled forward, unbalanced by the sudden loss of the use of her arms.

"Jade!" Terezi yelped, making the chain of the cuffs rattle as she strained against the unforgiving metal. "What the hell?!"

"Neat huh?", Jade replied, stepping in front of Terezi. "It's like I say, I felt soooo good being controlled by you, I wanted to see what it was like from the other side."

"But I'm the one who's supposed to be in charge!"

"Don't tell me you're afraid of a little turnabout?"

"No...but...how did you even get those cuffs on me anyway? I should have smelled them."

"Had you distracted, didn't I? And besides, they were in my bag most of the time."

"But your bag's all the way over there!"

Jade smiled. "Witch of Space, remember?"

"Yeah yeah, I remember," Terezi grumbled.

"So!" Jade said brightly, clapping her hands together. "Do you want to do this or not?"

Terezi hesitated. The scent of Jade in that dress and perfume, the sound of her voice, the feel of her breath on her neck...Jade might have been using all those to get Terezi into this situation, but the troll girl couldn't deny that it'd had a certain effect on her. And it looked like this was going to go Jade's way or not at all. Her human friend was already taking control. Terezi grinned. Perhaps this could be fun.

"Alright then," she said. "But I warn you, I'm not going to submit easily."

Jade stroked Terezi's cheek, sending shivers through her new captive. In a voice far more sultry and dangerous than her usual one, she said "I hadn't expected you to, my pet. Shall we begin?" Terezi nodded.

Jade smiled and held up her hand in front of her face, fingers pointing straight up. She turned her hand ninety degrees and Terezi experienced a moment of extreme disorientation. As her nose reported her new position and her mental map readjusted, she realised she was on the floor, face down, the cold metal of the floor pressing against her.

"Jegus Jade!" she yelled. "Couldn't you just have tipped me over?" She began to thrash, trying to turn over. Jade put a stop to that. She squatted down next to Terezi and pressed down on her back, pinning her down.

"No struggling, now," she said. She pointed at her bag, and a second pair of cuffs appeared in her hand, a longer chain between the loops than the previous pair. She grabbed hold of one of Terezi's wildly kicking legs and snapped a cuff around her ankle, then swiftly cuffed the other one. Terezi found her struggles greatly subdued. It was much more difficult for her to kick with her feet bound together.

Jade gestured at her bag again, and received a coil of rope from apparent nothingness. She tied a loop around the chain of the handcuffs, then grabbed hold of the chain between Terezi's ankles and drew her legs up, bending them at the knees. When she judged Terezi's ankles were close enough to her hands, she looped the rope around the leg cuffs and tied it off. Jade sat back and admired her handiwork. It wasn't the strictest kind of hog-tie she'd bound Terezi in, but it certainly seemed to have slowed the troll down. Terezi growled, twisting in her bondage as she tried to adjust to the somewhat uncomfortable new position. Jade put her hands under Terezi's stomach and rolled her over onto her, back, eliciting indignant squeals. Jade stood over her and watched as she made herself as comfortable as possible. When she'd once again fallen still, she 'stared' up at Jade and said,

"So what now? How are you gonna get my clothes off, huh little miss clever fangs?"

"Humans don't have fangs, pet. As for your clothes..." Jade waved her hand, and everything Terezi was wearing instantly jumped a foot to her left. Terezi shrieked, shocked by her sudden denuding, and closed her legs as tightly as she could. Jade managed to get a quick glimpse of her teal-tinted pussy lips, slicked with the first traces of her moisture, before Terezi's nethers vanished from her view. Jade's lecherous gaze roved over Terezi's body, taking in her pert breasts, her swelling nipples, her slender, athletic stomach. She crouched down next to her captive and stroked her arm, saying,

"Very nice. Now, what shall we do next, hmm?"

"What do you mean, next!? Stop using your damn powers on me!"

Jade waved her arm in one huge sweeping gesture at her bag, and a rain of objects clattered down around her, far more than the bag could have possibly held based on its size. Terezi would have commented, but didn't want to hear Jade say 'Witch of Space' in that smug tone of hers again.

As the various scents of the objects reached Terezi's nose, they began to resolve themselves in her mind. Some of them were extremely phallic. In others she could smell the sharp yellow of electric charge. Jade reached out and picked one up. A ball, with two straps either sides, buckles on the ends. A ball gag, with a tube running through the middle of the ball. It was bright red.

"I think you're being a little noisy. Let's just pop this in your mouth and keep you quiet for a bit, hmm?"

"There is no way you're forcing that thing into my mouth!"

Jade giggled. "I'm not going to have to force anything." She brought the gag up to Terezi's mouth, gently running it across her lips. Terezi clamped her jaw tightly shut. Jade merely smiled and brought the gag up a little way, waving it under Terezi's nose.

What's she doing, Terezi thought. There's no way she's going to make me oh Gog that thing is really, really red.

Every time she breathed in her mind flashed bright red. The smell was intoxicating.

Okay, so it smells good, it probably red tastes good, but I'm red not going to red open my mouth RED. Gogdammit.

A little rivulet of drool escaped from the side of Terezi's mouth.

It RED RED smells really RED good.

Her jaw began to quiver.

RED RED RED can't give RED her the satisfaction oh dammit okay maybe just one taste.

Terezi poked out her tongue and tried to lick the ball. Jade pulled it away slightly, letting just the tip of Terezi's tongue slide across it. Terezi moaned in frustration.

"You want it?" Jade asked. Terezi shook her head. "I think you dooooo~."

No no no no REDREDREDREDRED!

"Okay fine!" Terezi yelled. She opened her mouth.

"Yay, good girl!" Jade pushed the gag into Terezi's mouth, securing it behind her sharp teeth. Terezi's taste-buds reached up into her fore-brain and jammed on all the switches. As Jade fastened the straps behind her head, Terezi spasmed. Nothing she'd ever tasted had been this intense. Her red chalks had been delicious, but they'd stayed on her tongue but a moment. This was one constant blast of flavour, covering her 'vision' in a solid red shade behind which the vague shades of the things she smelled moved.

Jade watched as her pet writhed on the floor. She'd known about Terezi's enjoyment of colours, but she'd never expected her reaction could be this pronounced. It was amazing to watch. She waved her hand in front of Terezi's nose as the troll managed to get over the initial overwhelming sensations.

"Helloooo? Are you back, Terezi?"

"Hmmmmgh!"

"I'll take that as a yes. Next bit." Jade picked up a simple nose-clip and fastened it over Terezi's nose, pinching her nostrils shut.

"MMMMGH!" Terezi shouted into her gag as the world faded from her mind, leaving her with nothing but that pulsating red shade reported by her tongue. She hadn't felt quite this vulnerable since the first time she realised she was blind. Breathing heavily through the tube in the gag, she strained against her bonds, feeling the first inklings of fear.

Jade put a hand on Terezi's head and stroked her hair, whispering soothing words. "Shhh, shh, don't worry. In a minute or two this is going to make you feel really good." She bent over and kissed Terezi's forehead, simultaneously reaching behind herself to pick up a pair of ear defenders.

"I'm going to cover your ears now. If you want me to stop at any time just moan three times, one after the other, okay?"

"Mmhmm."

"Good girl." Jade slipped the defenders over Terezi's ears, positioning the headband just behind her horns. Terezi felt almost alone in her own universe. There was nothing but the feel of the floor below her and Jade's hand on her arm, plus that omnipresent red in her mouth. Her heart was beating far faster than it had a right to. This was ridiculous. She'd faced down the vilest monsters the Medium could conjure up, and now she was apprehensive just because she'd had her senses taken away. Her friend was here for Gog's sake. She wouldn't let her come to any harm.

Maybe not, her treacherous thoughts said, but what else could she do?

Her question was soon answered. Jade's hand began to rove around, moving up Terezi's arm and onto her shoulder. It ran across her collar bone, the down her chest, gently squeezing as it touched the top of her breasts. Terezi moaned, and Jade, emboldened, put her other hand on her chest, taking her boobs in both hands. Terezi's moans grew louder as Jade kneaded them, massaging them beneath her fingers. Her thumbs brushed across Terezi's stiff little nipples, making them swell even more as turquoise blood flowed into them. Taking the right one between thumb and forefinger, squeezing and twisting it, Jade let go of the left one and bent over Terezi's prone form, sucking the little nub into her mouth. Terezi gasped at the warm, wet feeling on her breasts, involuntarily lifting her chest, seeking to get more stimulation. Jade trapped the nipple between her lips, sucking hard, and pulled away, stretching out Terezi's tit until the nipple escaped her mouth with a pop. She gave Terezi's boobs one last squeeze each, then trailed her hands down the troll's stomach.

Terezi's breathing grew heavier and heavier as Jade's teasing digits crept closer to that little triangle of flesh between her thighs. Her legs were still tightly shut, but she wondered how long she'd be able to keep them that way under Jade's assault. She still liked the idea of resisting as long as she could, but she had to admit to herself that she'd already succumbed a lot faster than she'd expected. Part of her just wanted to let go and let Jade do whatever she had planned. And as Jade's fingers crept over her pubis, slipping between her legs to slowly stroke at her outer lips, that desire grew ever stronger. Her juices were flowing, and it was definitely getting warm down there.

Jade was finding it increasingly easy to push her fingers between Terezi's thighs. Her legs were gradually opening, and the wetness building up there let her fingers probe deeper. She gently pushed in her index and middle fingers, using them to part Terezi's lips and expose the delicate flesh within. The heat radiating from her loins was phenomenal; Jade hadn't expected Terezi to be nearly this aroused by now. She rubbed her fingers up and down the slit, circling that slick hole and teasing Terezi's clit from out under its hood. Terezi's stifled moans became more frantic, and her legs parted a few centimetres more. Jade rewarded her by slowly sliding a finger inside her pussy, her needy inner muscles gripping at Jade's slender digit. Another moan; another couple of centimetres of space between Terezi's legs. Jade added a second finger, and started to move them in and out, hooking them so her fingertips pressed into Terezi's most sensitive spots. The troll girl couldn't put up any more resistance. She let her legs fall as far open as she could manage with her feet bound behind her, and just waited for Jade to do what she wanted. She could feel her arousal rising, and she wanted more. So it was with some indignation that she screamed,

"MMMMMMMPGH!" as Jade pulled her fingers from her dripping cleft.

Jade smiled and licked her fingers clean of Terezi's juices. Her little troll pet had reacted so very nicely to her ministrations, although she did notice that Terezi was slowly closing her legs again, possibly out of spite for stopping so soon. Jade put her hands on Terezi's knees and pushed them back down, then ran her hands through Terezi's hair, reassuring her. Jade reached behind herself and picked up a little pink bullet vibrator, with a controller attached to it by a wire. She positioned the vibe against the entrance of Terezi's hole and pushed it in, feeling the inner walls contract around it, holding it snugly in place. Jade picked up the control box and switched it to its lowest setting, making the vibrator buzz into life. Terezi gave a delighted whimper and tensed up as the first new waves of pleasure rolled through her body.

Jade let her pet relax and enjoy her situation for a few moments, then grabbed a bottle of lube. She uncapped the bottle and spread a blob of lubricant over her fingers. She reached down beneath Terezi's thighs and gently teased her buttocks apart. Terezi shrieked as the tips of Jade's index and middle fingers pressed against her arsehole. She surely couldn't be thinking of putting them in there? Her question was swiftly answered as Jade wiggled her fingers, stretching open Terezi's sphincter, slicking it with lube as they entered. Terezi writhed under the uncomfortable new experience. Jade was being as gentle as possible, but there was still some pain involved in having this most private of places invaded. But as Jade wriggled deeper, getting her fingers in up to the second knuckle, the pain faded to be replaced by the most curious form of pleasure, adding to the feelings emanating from her pussy. Jade continued to press her fingers in until they would go no further. She held them there for a few moments, enjoying the feel of the heat and the pulsing sensation produced by Terezi's innards, then pulled them out. She picked up another vibrator and slathered it in lube. She slipped it inside Terezi's arse and set it to the same low setting as the one in her pussy. As Jade turned on the vibe, Terezi gasped; both of her holes now filled with a tingling, teasing buzz.

Jade watched Terezi squirm for a few seconds. Her own arousal was growing, and she felt the need to turn one of her many toys on herself. It was time to apply the final piece of Terezi's exquisite torment. She looked around and located her target, a pair of nipple clamps with yet more vibrators attached to them. She took one in each hand and switched them on. She slowly ran them over Terezi's breasts, then clipped them to the little turquoise nubs topping those pert mounds, one after the other. Two strangled squeaks escaped Terezi's gag as the clamps settled in to place. They weren't strong enough to cause any serious pain, but these two new additions had surprised the troll almost as much as the one in her arsehole. Her entire body felt like it was being vibrated, and it was definitely having an effect on her, a teal flush spreading out across her chest.

Jade ran her hand across Terezi's body one last time, then stood up and unfastened the clasp on her dress, letting it slither gracefully off her body, falling around her feet in a puddle of green and black silk. Underneath she was naked, and very obviously aroused, her puffy pink nipples standing out proudly from her breasts, her inner thighs soaked in her pussy juices. She stepped out of her dress and kicked off her shoes and socks. As she panted with suppressed excitement, one hand flew to her boobs, squeezing and pinching her nipples, while the other dropped to her crotch, getting soaked in a torrent of juices as she spread open her nether lips. She sat down, making sure she picked a spot where she had a good view of Terezi, and began to finger-fuck herself, thrusting her digits deep into her dripping hole. She bit back a moan; this felt far too good. If she didn't slow down a bit she'd be coming in seconds. The sight of Terezi's naked form stretched out in front of her was just way too much of a turn-on. Reluctantly, she pulled her fingers out and licked them clean, then groped around for a suitable toy. Her hand fell on a dildo; plain soft silicone, with no fancy attachments or vibrators. That was good. If she just used it slowly, she wouldn't push herself over the edge too quickly, and Terezi would have plenty of time to realise that the vibrators weren't nearly on a powerful enough setting to allow her to reach orgasm.

Grinning a wicked grin, Jade plunged the dildo into herself. Gods, the way that soft rubber stretched her out felt amazing. Her back arched as she slid it in inch by inch, she threw back her head an uttered a long, throaty moan, her hair tangling around her face and shoulders. As she pushed her toy all the way in to its base, her fluids dribbled out around the sides, running down her thighs and pooling on the floor below her. She slowly pulled the dildo out, her pussy lips clinging to it as it exited her, then just as slowly eased it back in. She gradually built up a rhythm, careful to give herself just the smallest amount of stimulation she could. Unlike Terezi, she knew she could cum any time she wanted, and that gave her the confidence to drag it out, to build her ecstasy as high as she could before releasing it. She twitched and shuddered as the dildo once again went in as far as it would go, and sighing with pleasure she began the drawn out process of withdrawal.

For her part, Terezi was getting increasingly frustrated. She'd quickly realised that the low vibrations in her pussy, arse and on her nipples were only going to let her go so far and no further. And now as her arousal grew and the stimulation did not rise to meet it, she was desperately trying to use any means available to her to bring herself closer to the edge. Her legs were closed again, her thighs squeezed tight in an attempt to press the bullet in her cunt closer to her flesh. She'd never even thought about experimenting with anal stimulation before, but now she was trying to ripple the muscles of her colon around the one in her arsehole, seeking out every last drop of pleasure she could get from it. Even on that fateful day when Vriska had finally managed to mind control her she hadn't felt as powerless over her own body, seeing as she was asleep at the time. Now her arms and legs ached from the position they were in, and she could not stop her drool from oozing around that magnificent red orb in her mouth and dribbling down her jaw. Gathering her strength, she pressed her thighs together again. A spasm ran through her body, but it wasn't enough, not nearly enough. Her clitoris ached to be touched. She needed so much more. She groaned into her gag, but it was more a sob, and indeed, she did feel like crying again. But these would be tears of an entirely different emotion than before.

Jade's moans were turning into squeals of delight. Watching Terezi writhe around and strain against her bonds was so hot, and she was having to exert every amount of willpower she had not to bring herself off right away. She did notice that Terezi's struggles were getting much more frantic, and judged that she must be feeling pretty frustrated. Soon it'd be time to bring things to a boil. With that in mind, Jade began to pleasure herself more freely, pumping her dildo deep into her snatch, faster and faster with every thrust. She clawed at her tits with her free hand, squeezing them to the point where she could savour the pain behind her pleasure. When even that wasn't enough stimulation, she let her hand wander down to join the other at her crotch, her fingers flicking at her engorged clit, repeatedly rubbing and then darting away as the burst of sensation this produced overwhelmed her. She was sweating now; each tentative jab at her little jewel bringing her closer to climax. She was squirming almost as much as Terezi now, but her mind was no longer focused on the troll girl, and neither were her eyes. Her head was tipped back; she stared at the ceiling and chewed her bottom lip as she began to tremble, almost at her peak.

With a short, sharp cry, Jade came, her hips thrusting up off the floor as she drove the dildo deep into her rippling pussy. She closed her fist tightly around the rubber, the soft material squishing around her fingers. Her other hand pressed down hard on her clit, rubbing it back and forth as the pleasure rolled through her. She kept it up to the point where it became almost painful, then snatched it away as the last of her orgasm passed. Panting, she lay back, basking in her afterglow. She was satisfied for the time being, but she knew that in a few minutes she'd want more, particularly after she did what she had planned. She lifted her head and peered down past the length of her body to look at Terezi.

The troll girl was suffering. Her limbs were constantly contorting as she tried to bring herself past the limits of her stimulation, the muscles of her lithe stomach tensing and relaxing as she arched her back, her arms and legs straining in a tug of war with each other. Jade got up on her knees and grinned as she observed Terezi's torment. She ran her hands over Terezi's sweat-soaked body, prompting a surprised,

"Mmmmpph!" Terezi had been fixated on the buzzing vibrators in her arse and pussy for so long that Jade's sudden touch was quite a shock to her. Jade massaged her for a few more seconds, then took her hands off and reached for the control boxes of the vibrators. She put her thumbs on the sliders and slowly pushed them upwards. Terezi cooed in pleasure, a sudden rush of gratitude towards Jade flooding through her as she felt the increased vibrations push her closer to release. Jade watched her pet's cheeks flush a deeper turquoise, she watched her back arch and twist, her thighs squeeze together and fall apart over and over again. Terezi squealed; she could feel herself getting so close...

Jade turned the vibrators back down to their lowest setting.

"MMMMMMNNNNNPGH! MPPPHHHH!" Robbed of her climax, Terezi screamed in outrage. She thrashed back and forth, rocking her body from side to side, desperately trying to get over that last hump; but it was far too late, already she could feel that sweet tension slipping away from her, taking her back to the infuriatingly low baseline she'd been at for the past minutes. Her gratitude towards Jade had vanished utterly, to be replaced by something akin to rage. Just as she was about to utter the three moans that would see her freed from her bondage and able to bring herself to her own bitter orgasm, Jade began to turn the vibrators back up. Terezi's anger vanished, and once more all she was able to think about was coming.

Terezi should have guessed what the outcome would be. As she writhed and wriggled and built her way back up to ecstasy, Jade watched closely, and as soon at she judged Terezi to be at her peak, the vibrators went down again. Terezi screamed anew, and they gradually went up. Jade repeated the process, delighting in Terezi's torment. The power she felt was incredible. It was having an aphrodisiac effect on her too; she could feel the heat rising in her loins. As Terezi went through another cycle of denial, Jade decided it was time to offer her release.

Jade crouched over Terezi's chest and removed the clip from her nose. Terezi gasped as the flat redness that was her world suddenly developed form and shade. Jade reached up further and removed the ear defenders. And the first words that Terezi heard in her newly uncovered ears were,

"So. Do you want to come?"

"Mmmmm! Mmmhmm!" was her extremely enthusiastic reply. Jade smiled and reached behind Terezi's head, unbuckling the gag. She pulled it from Terezi's mouth, a thick stream of saliva following it, splattering across the troll's lips. Terezi was almost reluctant to let it go; she gave it one last lick as it left her mouth. As Jade tossed the soaked gag behind her, Terezi said,

"Jade, please...MMMMG!" For the second time she was silenced, this time by Jade grabbing the back of her head and pulling her up so her mouth met Jade's pussy. The scent and taste of it hit her mind like a hammer, as intoxicating as the gag had been delicious. It was obvious what she needed to do. Her tongue flicked out, hungrily lapping at Jade's soft flesh. She probed her way in between Jade's lips, licking up the sticky juices which flowed out. Jade groaned and shifted her position, grinding her crotch hard against Terezi's face. Terezi intensified her tongue-fucking, stiffening her tongue and pushing it into Jade's hole as deep as she could. She wriggled it around inside, circling Jade's walls. Her human lover's heartbeat was tangible, every pulse reverberating against her lips. Terezi pulled her tongue out and began to lap at Jade's clit. A little scream escaped Jade's mouth each time Terezi passed over that swollen little nub, and each time her thighs tightened a little harder around Terezi's head. Terezi redoubled her efforts; not only was her own need becoming urgent, she was also beginning to feel a little stifled.

Jade was in heaven. Terezi's tongue was so talented; poking and slurping in all the right places. She reached back and fumbled at the control boxes, turning them up to about midway. Terezi squealed and Jade shrieked, the sudden vocalisation vibrating against her privates. Terezi knew she'd pleased her mistress, and she guessed that Jade was getting close if she was being rewarded with extra stimulation. She could feel her own orgasm building again. She wanted it so badly. Her tongue was a blur, desperately seeking to satisfy Jade and persuade her to allow a climax. With one final effort, she pressed her lips as tightly as she could around Jade's clitoris, her tongue lashing it over and over. One, two, three licks, and Jade came, her thighs squeezing painfully tight around Terezi's head. Her juices splashed onto Terezi's face, dribbling down her chin. Terezi lapped them up. She found she was getting a taste for it, and Jade's was particularly enjoyable.

As Jade rode out her orgasm, she leaned back and grabbed at the controllers, setting them as high as they'd go. Now it Terezi's turn to come, and after getting so close and being denied so many times, it was mind-blowing. Her body convulsed, almost bucking Jade off. Her 'vision' shattered into a million kaleidoscopic pieces as her brain struggled to process all the sensation roaring through her. She screamed; a raw, primal sound. Her screech was intense enough that Jade unwrapped her legs from around Terezi's head and pulled away, the vibrations painful on her now-sensitized cunt. She watched amazed as Terezi finished her first climax and immediately began a new one. Jade was impressed, and said so.

"Wow, multiple orgasms! You lucky girl, I wish I could do that!" Terezi could only gasp in response, the exhaustion brought on by her climaxes having robbed her of speech as surely as the gag had done. Jade took pity on her and pulled the vibrators out, then unclipped the ones on Terezi's nipples. Terezi groaned as they left her body, already missing the stimulation. She was somewhat relieved though; she didn't think she could have taken much more pleasure. Jade switched the vibes off and laid down next to Terezi. She cuddled up to the gray-skinned girl, feeling the warmth of her sweaty skin against her own. Terezi smiled. If she was honest with herself, this kind of gentle affection was what she'd been waiting for ever since Jade had appeared in her room. Not that the more intense and erotic alternative was unwelcome, of course. Jade made little content noises and rested her head on Terezi's shoulder, occasionally favouring her with a tender kiss on the cheek. They lay like that for a while, basking in each other's company.

All good things must come to an end, however. Terezi shifted uncomfortably. Her arms, her shoulders and her back were all starting to ache quite badly.

"Jade?" she murmured.

"Mmm?"

"Can you get rid of the rope? I'm getting really sore here."

Jade sat up. "Aww, but you're so much fun like this. Cute, too."

Terezi grinned. "You don't have to take the cuffs off. Just let me stand up for a while."

"Okay, okay, let me roll you over then."

Jade turned Terezi over onto her front and untied the rope from around Terezi's hand and leg cuffs. Terezi gratefully kicked out her legs, groaning as her tired muscles protested.

"Help me up," she said. Jade wrapped her arms around Terezi and hauled her to her knees, then up onto her feet. Her legs buckled, and Jade quickly steadied her.

"Thanks," Terezi muttered.

"No problem. Feeling better?"

"Yeah." Terezi tilted her head and gave Jade a kiss.

"Tell me when you want to sit down. I've got a present for you."

"A present? Well...now's good."

"Okay then. Come over here." Jade led Terezi over to a clear patch of floor, holding her upper arm so she didn't fall, then sat down cross-legged and pulled Terezi into her lap.

"Heheh, this is nice. It's like having a life-sized troll plushy to play with."

"Yeah, not so nice when you're the toy," Terezi grumbled.

"Don't lie, you love it. Anyway, time for your present." Jade waved her hand at her bag. A small, delicately decorated box appeared. "Want to guess what's inside?"

"Just tell me already!"

"Alright, since you asked so nicely." Jade opened the box and pulled out one of the things inside. She held it up to Terezi's nose. "Have a sniff."

"Mmm. Smells sweet. And brown."

"It's a chocolate-covered strawberry."

"What's a strawberry?"

"It's a fruit, from Earth. You'll like it. You'll really like it." Jade put the sweet against Terezi's lips. Terezi opened her mouth and bit down.

Ever since she'd lost her sight, Terezi hadn't usually expressed emotion with her eyes. This time though, she couldn't help it. Her eyelids slowly shut in sheer delight as she tasted the strawberry. She let it linger on her tongue for a few moments, savouring the sweet red-brown taste, then swallowed it and licked her lips.

"More?" Jade asked.

"More," Terezi whispered back. Jade popped the rest of the strawberry into Terezi's mouth, loving the look of bliss that passed over her face as she chewed. She silently fed Terezi another one, then held a third between her teeth. Terezi craned her neck and delicately took it. As she chewed, Jade took two for herself.

Terezi swallowed and said "Jade?"

"Yes?" Jade replied.

"Why didn't you whip me?"

"Well, you're still tied up. There's still time."

Terezi took a deep sniff, saying "I don't smell any whips out there. You never intended to."

"Do you want to be whipped?"

Terezi thought for a moment. "I could take it or leave it. But I did it to you, when we had our first...encounter. Didn't you want payback?"

"Terezi...Terezi, even if I was going to whip you, it wouldn't be about payback. I wanted us both to enjoy this. And yes, I enjoyed it when you whipped me. You were very good at it." Jade stroked Terezi's cheek, and Terezi grinned. "But I don't want to whip you. I had way more fun watching those vibrators make you come. Anyway, If it's sadism you're looking for, I bet you felt pretty tortured waiting for me to put them up high enough, huh?"

"Hehehehe, yeah, that's true. That was cruel."

"Aww, but it was so much fun watching you wriggle around. Let me make it up to you."

Jade took the final strawberry out of its box and said "Last one. Wanna share?"

"Share? Share how?"

"Like this." Jade licked at the chocolate until it went soft, then pressed the strawberry against Terezi's chest, just below her breasts. She dragged it down, leaving a sticky brown trail that crossed Terezi's stomach to end up a little way above her mound. Terezi giggled, and Jade gave her the now denuded strawberry. Terezi made sure she enjoyed it to the last. She wasn't certain if she'd ever taste something that delicious again. As she ate, Jade lifted her up and set her on her back again. She removed her glasses and made them vanish, then crouched down over Terezi's stomach, her pose almost predatory, and started to lick her way down the trail of chocolate. She delighted in the sweet taste, mixed with the slightly salty tang of Terezi's sweat. Terezi giggled again as Jade passed over her stomach, her tongue tickling the troll's grey skin. As she approached Terezi's crotch, Jade looked up and grinned. Already Terezi's breathing had grown heavy, her anticipation of what she knew was coming next obvious.

Jade did not disappoint her. Her tongue lapped up the last of the chocolate and continued downwards, flickering over Terezi's clitoris for one brief moment. Terezi tensed up as that jolt of sensation shot through her little bud. She tried to relax, but Jade's tongue was relentless. The next few waves of pleasure were less intense, but no less distracting. Jade was really going for broke; her stiffened tongue pushing straight past those teal lips, lashing around Terezi's hole, which was already dripping with renewed arousal. She was practically suckling Terezi's pussy, drinking in every last drop of honey that poured out, and then without warning gave the entirety of Terezi's slit one huge, hard lick; bottom to top, which ended up with Terezi's clit sucked firmly between her lips. Terezi moaned; if it was Jade's intention to make her come as quickly as possible, the troll thought, then she was succeeding. Oh Gog was she succeeding.

As Jade sucked on Terezi's clit, her hand came up and pressed two fingers into her pet's waiting canal, which eagerly accepted them. Terezi was really panting now, the pleasure overwhelming her, so she barely noticed when Jade switched fingers, replacing her index and middle ones with her pinky. She kept it in there just long enough to get it slick with juices, then deftly switched back to her previous two. Without warning, she pressed those two deep inside Terezi's pussy, and at the same time slipped her little finger into her pet's arsehole. It went in easily enough; Terezi's juices and the remnants of lube from the vibrator aiding its passage, but it was still enough of a surprise to make Terezi squeal. She reproachfully glared down at Jade. Jade didn't notice; her attention was still focused on Terezi's clitoris, and she merely began to rock her hand back and forth, alternating the depth of her fingers. It was all too much for Terezi, and she threw back her head and moaned, squealed and screamed as Jade brought her to her peak. Jade gave her clitty one last kiss, then pulled her head away and watched Terezi ride out her climax.

The sight of Terezi's orgasm made Jade's lust flare up again, an intense desire visible in her green eyes. Without warning, she flipped the gasping Terezi onto her front, positioning her so she was up on her knees. Without the use of her arms, Terezi was forced to lie with her head on the floor, her cheek pressed up against the cold metal. Jade's eyes passed lecherously over her captive, and she found her hands straying to her crotch and breasts. She couldn't resist; the vision of Terezi with her arse up like that, her dripping cunt nestled between her thighs was incredibly arousing. Jade gasped and pulled her hands away. She had a plan, and she was going to follow it. She picked up yet another toy; this time a strap-on dildo. It was impressively sized; a huge red dong sticking out from the front, covered in little bumps. Jade pulled the harness on over her legs and moaned as the soft, ridged rubber lining pressed up against her nethers. It was designed to rub against her sweet spots with every thrust she made. What she gave, she got back. And Jade planned to give everything she had.

Jade shuffled up behind Terezi and put her hands on the troll's thighs, spreading her legs apart as far as the ankle cuffs would allow. The head of the strap-on pressed up against Terezi's pussy lips, sliding along the slick flesh. In one thrust, Jade buried the shaft inside Terezi's cunt. Terezi took a long, indrawn breath, hissing through her teeth as she was stretched to her limit. She whimpered; the length of the dildo was such that it was pressing against the entrance to her genebladder. While Jade wasn't putting out the very specific pheromones necessary to cause it to open, it was still possible that the dildo could push it open manually. Terezi didn't want that. Spraying her genetic fluids everywhere would be a very embarrassing end to this little session of theirs. Fortunately, the invader in her pussy fell just short of that. Terezi breathed a sigh of relief that was interrupted when Jade slammed back into her, her hips smacking against Terezi's arse.

It took Jade almost no time at all to build up a furious pace, the strap-on blurring with speed as she pounded Terezi's pussy. She looked down at Terezi's back, everything about the situation giving her an incredible sense of power. The way Terezi's body shook under every thrust, the way her bound hands clasped and unclasped, the way she shifted her weight, trying to get her shoulders into a more comfortable position; it all added up to make Jade feel like she had absolute control over her pet. It reminded her of what Terezi had said about whipping, and suddenly, she wanted to try it. Jade had no whip, but she raised her hand and brought it down on Terezi's rump with a resounding smack. Terezi yelped, and Jade spanked her again. Jade slapped Terezi over and over, a series of turquoise hand-prints appearing on the troll's buttocks. Between the rough fucking and the merciless blows raining down on her arse, Terezi found herself wailing and whimpering a lot more than she'd have liked, the mix of pain and pleasure overwhelming her.

"Ohhhhh, fuck!" Jade moaned. Her manic thrusting had made the lining of her strap-on do exactly what it was supposed to do, and her clit tingled with pent up arousal. Jade bent her whole body over Terezi's, possessively covering her. Her tits ground against Terezi's back, and she began to rub the whole length of her torso up and down Terezi's as she nibbled and kissed the troll's neck. Terezi groaned, having Jade's weight press her harder into the floor wasn't exactly comfortable, but then Jade's hips went into overdrive and Terezi's concerns were dashed from her mind in the renewed surge of ecstasy flowing from her loins. She lay there, a thin dribble of drool pouring from her mouth as she listened to Jade's screams and felt the heat of her body against her skin.

Jade's thrusts became increasingly erratic as she neared her climax. When she came it was almost painfully intense, her juices squirting out around the harness, staining the lining and dribbling down her legs. Her spasming hips caused her to slam the dildo into Terezi's cunt with unmatched ferocity, and that was what it took to make her come. Jade screamed and clutched at Terezi; Terezi reciprocated as best she could, pressing her hands hard against Jade's stomach. Jade gave one last moan and pulled away, the strap-on reluctantly slipping out of it's warm sheath. Jade rolled off to one side and lay there panting while Terezi recovered from her own orgasm. Jade turned to look at her pet and gasped,

"That was..."

"Amazing. Yeah." Terezi agreed. "Jade?"

"Yes?"

"This is a really uncomfortable position."

"I thought it looked that way."

"And yet you put me in it. I thought you said you weren't a sadist?"

"I said I didn't want to whip you."

"You spanked me hard enough."

"Sorry. Heat of the moment."

Terezi grinned and said, "Don't be sorry. It felt good." She wiggled her arse a little. "Stings now, though."

"Hehehee. Come on then, let's get you up. It's almost time, anyway."

"Time? You mean you have to go."

Jade got to her feet and helped Terezi to hers, saying "Sorry, but yeah. Dave was very clear. He said I'd know exactly when it was time. And I know now." Jade made the key to the cuffs materialise, and unshackled Terezi's hands. Terezi gratefully rubbed her wrists and stretched her arms as Jade crouched down to do the same to the ankle cuffs. When Terezi was completely unbound, Jade slipped off the strap-on and the pair helped each other to find their clothes and get dressed. Jade waved her hands and all her toys vanished, presumably returning to the inconceivably small bag that was once again slung over her shoulder.

Jade kissed Terezi and said, "Listen...things are going to be..." She broke off the sentence and turned her face away, her voice catching in her throat.

"Jade?" Terezi said, confused by the sudden change in demeanour. "Jade, are you crying?"

"No," Jade sobbed.

"Listen, if there's something wrong..."

"No. No there's nothing wrong." Jade turned back to Terezi and gave her a watery smile. "This is how it's got to be."

"How what's got to be?"

"What happens to you next. I really can't tell you anything, but trust me when I say it all turns out okay."

"All turns out okay? What does that even mean?"

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I can't say. But it does. And I know we'll see each other again."

"Jade..."

"Goodbye, Terezi"

Jade gave Terezi one last kiss, and then she was gone, all that remained of her a spreading cloud of colours and scents in Terezi's mind. Terezi stared at the space she'd been for a long while, a few tears leaking out from under her shades. Then she grinned. Whatever Jade had meant, she was up to the challenge. It was time to go sit - somewhat gingerly - on the walkway. And at least this time when she smelled the darkness she would have something happy to think about.


End file.
